<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach a Man to Fish by PeppyBismilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847374">Teach a Man to Fish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk'>PeppyBismilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fishing, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touching, Zagreus Wears Cargo Shorts, change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fishing is a full contact sport.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach a Man to Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus doesn’t mind when the fish don’t bite. Fishing is more than just catching fish, after all. It’s a chance to turn his brain off and let time pass—just him, the dock, and the open water. The only time he doesn’t mind standing still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out here, life is as infinite as the lake ahead of him. He can’t see the other side, so it’s easy to pretend there is none. A stronger swimmer might take flight on that endless reflection of sky, but Zagreus will leave that to the fish.</span>
</p><p>He’d be lonely were it not for them—the fish—and later, they’ll keep him company in his stomach (which is currently as empty as the cooler next to him).</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe he’s a little bothered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come to me, fishies…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His bobber doesn’t even wiggle. Perhaps a change of bait is in order. A caterpillar instead of a minnow? He usually has better luck with live bait, but maybe these particular fish like those weird neon-colored plastic lures...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought I’d find you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus usually senses Thanatos coming—he knows those footfalls as well as his own—but fishing takes him out of himself, or at least that’s how he justifies his surprise. </span>
</p><p>“Almost had that one,” Zagreus says, reeling in his empty line. He turns to face the skeptical eyes of his new companion.</p><p>“And I almost believe you.” Thanatos is overdressed for the weather: business attire with long sleeves and long pants, complete with tie (as usual). No jacket, though. He squints in the early morning sunlight and shields his eyes with his hand—Zagreus really needs to buy him some sunglasses.</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos doesn’t need to voice his disdain for Zagreus’s cargo shorts and tank top. His expression says it all, one part annoyed and one part amused. Mission accomplished. And if Thanatos gazes a little too long at his sunkissed biceps, that’s just another perk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re here to entice me to come back to work,” Zagreus finally says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos blinks like he’s been snapped out of a trance. “You don’t report to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t matter. If Thanatos knows he’s here, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>people know, too. People who have no qualms about forcing their direct reports to check up on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you doing all the way out here?” Zagreus unhooks his bait and tosses it in the water. A fish nabs it before it has a chance to sink. Cheater. “Not that I mind the company. It’s just not like you to bask in the sunlight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m looking for a new hobby.”</span>
</p><p>A likely story. Thanatos is the definition of a creature of habit. He hasn’t tried anything new since he learned how to ride a bike (and he didn’t much care for it). But Zagreus gives him the benefit of the doubt. “I suppose there’s a first time for everything.”</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos furrows his brow. “Is it so hard to believe I came out here to see you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s...wow. As rare as it is for Thanatos to try new things, it’s even rarer for him to miss work voluntarily, let alone on short notice. It makes Zagreus feel special, and more than a little tingly. </span>
</p><p>The feelings aren’t new. Acting on them, though...</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honored, truly. Stay as long as you like.” He hopes he sounds genuine, because he is, but Thanatos doesn’t reply right away. Zagreus, perpetual filler of silences, holds out his fishing rod. “Since you’re here, would you like a turn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos wrinkles his nose. “I’ll pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Than,” Zagreus goads, wiggling the rod. “We could make it interesting—see who can catch more fish. What do you say?” Never mind that he hasn’t caught any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” Thanatos looks away and mumbles something unintelligible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning in confusion, Zagreus cups one hand around his ear. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said...” Thanatos trails off with a groan. “I said I don’t know how to fish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That checks out. Thanatos has never been a fan of the great outdoors, as evidenced by his ghastly pallor. It works on him, but it’s well before high noon and he’s already at risk for a burn. Even as a kid, he'd gone out of his way to stay inside, always contracting mysterious illnesses that seemed to resolve once recess was over. Only Zagreus could get him to play outside back then, and only when it was overcast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There isn’t a cloud in the sky today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to learn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Thanatos opens and closes his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s easy,” says Zagreus, thrusting the pole into his open hands. “Let me get you some bait.” </span>
</p><p>He reaches into the cooler for a worm and when he looks back up, Thanatos is gripping the fishing rod like a baseball bat. “I’m—that’s—don’t I need a license?” </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, live a little.” This is going to be more work than Zagreus thought, but at least Thanatos isn’t outright refusing. “I’ll rig this one so you can see how it’s done, and you can do the next one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos watches in wonder as Zagreus prepares the line, clearly not taking in a single thing. That’s fine—Zagreus will show him as many times as it takes (or, more likely, as many times as Thanatos can stand). </span>
</p><p>“There we are,” Zagreus announces when it’s done. “Now, I’m sure I don’t need to tell you your grip is all wrong. But first things first.” He glances up at Thanatos and back down, then reaches for his wrist. Thanatos sucks in a shallow breath. His fancy cufflinks glint in the light, and Zagreus can’t resist touching one. “Butterflies.”</p><p>
  <span>“Very astute,” says Thanatos, softer than his usual barbed retorts. Kind of raspy. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus freezes and meets his eyes again. Thanatos is blushing, and he might not be the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rolling up your sleeves,” Zagreus says. “That all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re in uncharted territory now, closer than they’ve been in years. Without breaking eye contact, Zagreus unhooks his cufflinks and slips them into his cargo pocket. He swallows and slowly rolls Thanatos’s shirt cuffs, once, twice, three times. Suddenly, he’s aware of every sensation: expensive cotton, soft skin, and tense silence. Are either of them breathing? How long can he keep this going before they both combust?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos clears his throat. Time’s up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Moving on.” Zagreus releases him—wait. Did Thanatos just sigh? Was it a relieved sigh? A disappointed one? An exasperated one? Doesn’t matter. Zagreus regroups. “Now, ease up a little. You don’t want to strangle the poor thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Thanatos protests, but when he loosens his grip, he almost drops the fishing pole. Funny—he’s never this clumsy. Even when he steadies it, he still looks like he’s trying to bludgeon someone.</span>
</p><p>“Careful not to break it, I spent five whole dollars on this rod at a yard sale.” It’s a lie, but it might spare Thanatos some guilt. “Wrap your fingers around the rod. You want to keep your thumb free to move. Think of it like you’re caressing the rod, like you’re about to...” Oh, the only analogy he can think of is filthy and Thanatos shoots him a dark look, one that turns his thoughts filthier still. “You know what, why don’t I just—”</p><p>Thanatos yelps as Zagreus sweeps behind him and takes his hands.</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me.” Their bodies are flush now. Not on purpose—it’s not Zagreus’s fault he’s short and needs to wrap his arms all the way around Thanatos to reach. Thanatos goes rigid. Zagreus resists the temptation to lay his cheek on his shoulder to calm him down. It would have the opposite effect. Thanatos would probably chuck the rod into the water and bolt, and then Zagreus would be out one dear friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> one decent fishing pole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Focus, he tells himself as he adjusts Thanatos’s grip on the handle. Thanatos has dry knuckles, but his hands are warmer than Zagreus remembers. “You need some lotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Thanatos turns his head sharply. If Zagreus were taller they’d be nose to nose, but as it is they’re hair to nose, and Thanatos </span>
  <em>
    <span>snorts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a reflex. Hairs tickle. But it’s so cute, Zagreus might die on the dock. “Never mind the lotion,” he says, butterflies fluttering in his stomach like the cufflinks rattling around in his pocket. “Time to cast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jerkily, Thanatos starts to raise his arms over his head and Zagreus pulls them back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” Thanatos grinds out. Zagreus can almost see the timer in his head: thirty seconds to meltdown, prepare for escape…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Casting like that will send your line halfway across the lake, and you’re not ready for the big leagues yet.” Zagreus lets his warm, taut arms go to let out a little slack in the line. “We just want to pitch it. Plenty of fishies nearby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fishies,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thanatos repeats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the scientific term, yes. Now, get a little closer to the edge of the dock.” Zagreus only means to nudge him forward, but he does it with his hips. Thanatos remains firmly rooted in place so he tries once more before it hits him: his hips and Thanatos’s rear. It’s just a brush, but it makes his legs tremble and sends his mind reeling, longing for more than this awkward maneuvering. </span>
</p><p>Suddenly, Thanatos lurches forward, and Zagreus grabs him around the middle to steady him. “Not that close! We’re trying to catch fish, not swim with them.”</p><p>
  <span>“I know—can we just—” Thanatos cuts himself off with a frustrated grunt. “Get to the point, Zag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mental timer ticks on, kicking Zagreus into high gear. He positions the rod and casts the line into the water a few feet ahead of the dock. “There! Simple as that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not simple,” Thanatos mutters. But he doesn’t push Zagreus off and Zagreus doesn’t move away. As one, they hold the rod, breathe, and wait. “How will we know when to reel it in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zagreus likes the sound of that. He lowers his voice. “It’s a pull. A tug. When you feel it, you’ll know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Thanatos matches his tone. “Let’s catch some...fishies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zagreus shivers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos doesn’t seem to notice, focus turning steely as he glares daggers into the water. Of course he’s taking it seriously. He takes everything seriously, a quality Zagreus has always admired (albeit one he has no desire to emulate). To his credit, he doesn’t squeeze the rod again, though his wrists aren’t as loose as they should be. Are they ever? Zagreus doesn’t dare let his mind wander down that path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes pass, but Thanatos doesn’t run. A low sigh simmers in his throat, one Zagreus feels more than hears. There’s no reason for them to stay in this embrace other than want. Zagreus feels the pull. He knows. And Thanatos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something buzzes. They both spring to action and try to reel in the fish before Zagreus remembers fishing poles don’t vibrate. It’s a phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos pushes him back—oh hell, he used his hips—and ditches the rod for his phone because of course he does. The fishing pole hits the water before Zagreus can save it. At least it floats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On hands and knees (how fitting), he retrieves it, and Thanatos retreats to land to answer the call. He keeps his voice low, but Zagreus knows exactly who’s on the other end of the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. I’m on my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Zagreus turns back to him, he’s pocketing his phone. “Duty calls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Thanatos replies as he rolls his sleeves back down. “I didn’t realize how long we were at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time flies when you’re having fun.” Zagreus smiles at him and he looks away. That means it was fun for him, too. Probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” Thanatos starts to leave, then hesitates. Without turning back, he adds, “Don’t stay out too long. You’ll get a sunburn.”</span>
</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Zagreus says with a laugh. The wet fishing pole drips on his shorts and he remembers. “Oh! Than, your cufflinks.”</p><p>“I’ll get them later,” says Thanatos. And with that, his first (and probably last) brush with fishing comes to an end. But even though he didn’t catch anything, he didn’t leave Zagreus empty-handed either: an excuse to spend time together is much better than a fish.</p><p>
  <span>But for now, the day is young, so Zagreus may as well cast his line into the calm water again. He still wants, and he’s willing to wait as long as it takes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That’s probably not how you hold a fishing pole, huh...</p><p>I hadn’t written anything for a month, but then I played Hades and this happened.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/peppiestbismilk">come @ me on Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>